Days of the chimpmunks and their friends
by RockellaRocks
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction hope you read it and LOVE IT :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction! Here's the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Before we all hibernate<strong>

Hi, I am Steve the chimpmunk, and my friend Eli here is helping me find a lot of nuts for the winter. But before that happens somebody burns down a special tree. Then Thor the rabbit is asking Az'jah who burned down their favorite tree with all their nuts on it. The pigeon is whispering into Thor's ear. Then Thor starts yelling at every animal and asks again who burned down this tree. Nobody answers until Christina the chimpmunk said to Steve why did you burn down this tree. He was silent until he turns around and starts laughing at his self and said '' What is all that fire burning out nuts. Then the security said "Can animals talk." Then all the animals ran away from the security guard. After they figured out who burned down their tree. Marcus the officer told the little girl Selena starts screaming at the top of her lungs "STOP TOUCHING ME PEOPLE OR ELSE" Everyone froze.

**In The Street**

Then everyone stoped and looked at her, one person asked her "Are you okay." the little girl said " No, why are you asking me that question." Then that person said " I was just saying that you don't need to scream in the streets." The little girl says " Okay everyone I am sorry of disturbing you all you may all go back to what you all were doing I will leave now, good-bye." Later that day Louis &the gang of evil rats was picking on Steve. Then he walked away, after they said something mean to him! Then the Austin the pug was walking on the streets alone. Then somebody walked up to Austin and asked him but the pug could not understand her so the pug walked away from that lady. The next morning the pug went into somebody's house and they were having eggs and bacon and different food that you could eat for breakfast. Then later after everyone was done eating they all went to mingle and communicate with everyone that could talk and then everyone was asking questions about how they were doing and things like that and so somebody was going to make a toast. Until a random person came and said that if their were any animals in this place they must leave now or they WILL DIE OR THEY WILL BE EATIN!'' So all the animals think that what the officer had said the officer thinks that every animals had left but they didn't.

**Getting Hungry All Day**

When all the animals had went to a tree they were all asking questions and how everyone was asking every animal questions to them. So one animal says "This person was telling me that if I was lost of something and I said no why are you asking me that but I was saying that in my head." Then I walked away from that lady. Then another animal was saying " If I was hungry and I walked away too." Then they went to an alley full of dumpsters.


	2. A Day In The Dump

**This story is about how Austin the pug and Steve the chimpmunk and Eli the rat. They are going on a hunt to find food and stuff like that so I hope you like my 2 Chapter. Here I go with this story.**

**Punishment   
><strong>  
>That night Steve told Eli to go away and had to be alone by his self. As he was walking along the wires Steve told Eli that he had to be alone. He did not want any company. So he went off and hid behind the dumpsters. Then Eli came and Steve did not say-a-word to Eli came, because he was upset for burning down that tree the other day. He had to eat from trash cans an had nowhere to sleep for days &amp; days &amp; days. He was alone forever. Being surrounded by flies and other kids of bugs that flew around him. Then everywhere Steve and Eli went with him all the time. Then Steve started to realize was that sometimes you may need a friend all the time. So one day Steve and Eli went somewhere together everyday at one point that day Austin the pug had nowhere to go until he meet Steve &amp; Eli. They became best friends. They would all gather everything they could find so they could eat. They did that every single day, until they were vey tired. Then when they woke up the very next morning their food was gone. They were looking to see who had took their food. When they did find their food they had got upset realizing what their faces were like so they gave their food to them. Then Austin the pug said "If you guys are so hungry I will let you all have our food that WE FOUND ON THIS STREET!''<p>

**Going To A**** Party******

The next day at about noon all the animals go to a secret party. Then all the human beings had put their music too loud. When the police got their everyone was silent. Then all the animals left trying to find their way back home. They stop at a hot dog stand then the pug said "Their is some different hot dogs & sausages their now now who is hungry." Then nobody answered the pug walked to the hot dog stand and grabed a lot of meats and stuff like that from the food cart.

**Going Home**

When the clock struck midnight all the animals gathered at a hotel just down the street. The pug said "THAT YOU HAVE TO LIVE A PUG LIFEEEEE AND BEE AA PPPUUUGGG FORREVEERR.''


	3. When winter comes!

**The**** Next Day ****  
><strong>  
>When morning came everyone had been wide awake an they were all looking for food for the winter. Then Steve woke up close to noon and then Christina was asking him "why have you been asleep for the past 4 hours. They have been up scents 8:00 in the morning. Then Steve said "I needed some sleep okay." Also Steve said "why is everyone looking at me for I did noting wrong so STOP LOOKING AT ME!" Then everyone was getting back to work except Steve because he did not want to work with everyone they were still mad at him for burning down that special tree! Then everyone was starting to leave him so that he could be alone. Then one day Steve's mom came back and he did not remember her and Steve had to think who she was.<p>

**On The Last Day Of Fall******

  
>When Steve finally remembered who she was. <em>E<em>_veryone stopped and looked at Steve and his_ _mom. _Then Steve kept saying mom over and over again. Then his mom Ashley was saying that I am your true mom that you have had your whole life. Then Steve was starting to cry. He was in tears for 30 minutes. After that he was so happy he was hugging his mom for 15 minutes. When she was asking him "how have you been and who is life so fare scents you ran away when you were 5 years old. The next day he woke up so much happier than he was and when he saw his mom again the next day they were all in a meeting so when got to the meeting he was asking everyone "What is going on here do I have to talk to everyone." Then his mom said "You can if you want to!" Then Steve was talking about how GOD is everything to us and who if he had never built this Earth we all would have never been here. So then he asked Christina "If she would like to talk to everyone." And she said "No." When night came everyone was so tired everyone went to bed.

**First Day Of Winter!**

Today is the first day of winter ad it was kind of cold but not that cold in the coolness area. When Steve woke up he says "It is so cold outside." Then his mom says "it is not that cold you must be having the goose-bumps." Then he says "Maybe I have that or it must be something else." Then everyone was going to go get some food for all the animals that were awake tat morning. So Steve and the handsome chipmunk went together to get some food for everyone. That first day of winter was going to be a long day like every season does on its first day! When Steve ran back to everyone he was breathing so hard because he was running so fast. Then he said "Our food is all gone. everything we all worked for so hard to get. Its gone all gone." Then everyone was exaggerating over what had just happened last night. Then everyone was asking questions about who and how that has happened. Then Christina was asking everyone to calm down and we will find out who stole our food last night.


End file.
